Lyoko Gang all Grown up
by Nate Caroway
Summary: Alright, moment of truth will be coming up soon. Will Yumi accept, or will Ulrich lose it all. Find out in the up coming chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**CODE LYOKO**

**Chapter 1**

**Preparation**

**Before we start our story, let's explain what has happened so far. As most may know, Jeremy, and the gang has tried to de-virtualize Aelita to the real world. But during the transfer Xana put a virus into Aelita before she crossed over. So Jeremy tries to make an anti-virus to get Aelita into this world completely. Well as the show goes on in Miguzi, they are all in Jr. High. They all were in 10th when Jeremy finally found the anti-virus program to get Aelita here. Once she got here, they all left to go to school, as seniors.**

**"Well 'Einstein' looks like another straight 'A' year for you" Odd said humorously.**

**"Ahhhh, well it's not my fault I was born so smart I just have a nack for it." Jeremy replied**

**"Come on guys don't be so mean to him, you got to remember when we fought Xana, and we would have been gone for good if Jeremy didn't figure out all those encryption codes." Yumi cut in.**

**"I guess your right. I just wanted to put the whole Xana thing behind me." Odd said. The rest of the gang all nodded there heads in agreement.**

**"Hey Odd, can you and Jeremy come with me for about an hour to the Diner?" Ulrich asked.**

**"Sure." they both said, and they went.**

**At the Diner…………**

**"Ok I think we are safe here" Ulrich said, (but little did he know, his stacker, Sissy, was in a cloak, well hidden on the table in front of them.)**

**"Ok here it is." Ulrich pulled out a ring case, revealing a sapphire engagement ring.**

**"Whoa! So you are finally going to ask Sissy to marry you?" Odd laughed as he could help himself to saying that.**

**"KERTHUD!"**

**Ulrich hit Odd in the back of the head so hard he fell out of his seat.**

**"Easy man I was just kidding." Odd said as he rubbed his punk knot on the back of his head.**

**"But really, I am finally going to ask Yumi to marry me." Ulrich said, heart racing.**

**"Really Ulrich? That's great." Jeremy congratulated him. Moments later, Sissy got up and left the Diner.**

**At Sissy's Apartment……….**

**Stupid Yumi, always getting in my way for Ulrich. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Sissy was rampaging about in her room, but then she though about it then remember recording the whole conversation. She redid everything so a perfect fit.**

**"Tomorrow, I'll play this for Yumi, and she will hate Ulrich forever. Then he'll be mine. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed deviously. **

**The Next Day………….**

**"Oh Yumi……….." Sissy called all prissy like, "I have got something you might want to hear." She finished**

**"What is it Sissy?" Yumi replied very annoyed.**

**"Just listen." Sissy said, and she hit the play button on the tape recorder. **

**"Whoa! So you are finally going to ask Sissy to marry you?" Odd said.**

**"Really, I am finally going to ask her to marry me." Ulrich said**

**Because Yumi was still tired, she didn't her the small pitch change in Ulrich's voice on the tape. Ulrich came up to Yumi and said good morning to her as always. Yumi looked at him and replied, "What's so good about it, you cheating, lying, little bastard?" then she walked away. Ulrich was stunned of what he just heard. He looked over at Sissy and she winked and walked away.**

**Chapter 2 will be up shortly but tell me what you think so far of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Lyoko**

**Chapter 2**

**Jeremy's Plan**

**As you all know, in my last chapter, Sissy has got Yumi mad at Ulrich **

**by recording a conversation at the Diner (between Ulrich, Odd, and **

**Jeremy) and revised it so Yumi would think Ulrich was going to propose to **

**Sissy and not to her. Well in this new chapter Jeremy is going to devise **

**a plan to get Yumi's love back.**

**"What am I going to do guys?" Ulrich said really depressed.**

**"I think you should try to talk to her, and if that don't work and **

**always go with plan B" Odd replied**

**"What's that?" Ulrich questioned.**

**"Marry Sissy." Odd laugh hysterically**

**"Dammit Odd shut the hell up about that!" Ulrich was so furious **

**standing up with clenched fists. "Sorry Odd. I didn't mean to yell at you I **

**just am on high tensions right now. And with Sissy, I am about to rip **

**off her head and pi-----"Ulrich was cut off by Odd, "Easy now Ulrich, **

**there are kids in here now" Ulrich settled down but as still upset.**

**"I got an idea." Jeremy said in his inspirational tone of voice.**

**"If it is about me marrying Sissy you can forget it" Ulrich replied **

**his voice cold and harsh.**

**"No Ulrich, it's not. My idea is to get Yumi to at least talk to you **

**for 5 minutes or so and let you propose to her right there." Jeremy **

**finished**

**"Will you ever cease to amaze us?" Odd said chuckling a little. **

**"Alright let's do it." And they put the plan to work.**

**Find out in Chapter 3 of how the plan works out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Lyoko**

**Chapter 3**

**Ulrich's Final Chance**

**Most of you know that Sissy has tried to get Ulrich's heart by making **

**Yumi hate Ulrich. But Jeremy, Odd and, Ulrich try to put a plan into **

**action so Ulrich and Yumi can be together once more.**

**"There she is guys." Odd said looking around the corner. "Okay **

**Jeremy, work your magic."**

**"I'll try" Jeremy replied. He went around the corner to catch Yumi **

**just in time. **

**"Hey Yumi how are you doing?" Jeremy asked as innocent as possible.**

**"Oh! Good morning Jeremy. You surprised me. So what's up? She asked. **

**"Oh, nothing really. Hey, I have a curios question for you." He tried **

**to get the plan in motion.**

**"OK, what is it." She replied.**

**"I know you are mad at Ulrich, but would you consider talking to him **

**for about 3 minutes or so if he asked you?" He knew the whole thing was **

**going down the drain.**

**"Well, it considers what it would be" she was sounding really mad now. **

**"Please Yumi just for three minutes? Please talk to him" Jeremy was **

**begging to pathetically now that Yumi must have pitied him.**

**"Oh, alright" She said finally giving in to him begging.**

**Behind the corner, Ulrich was pulling out his ring and heart racing he **

**stood and turned the corner.**

**"What is it Ulrich?" She sounded disgusted. **

**"Ok, Yumi. I know you are mad at me from what you heard from Sissy. **

**Well of all people should know that she was tricking you to try and get **

**me." He was explaining.**

**"But Ulrich I heard you say you were going to marry her on the **

**recording she made." She was trying to get this over with. **

**"Okay but at least hear this. Why would I go out of my way to spend **

**450 dollars to buy this and do this?" He kneeled down in front of Yumi, **

**"Yumi Ishiyama, will you marry me?" he choked as he said it**

**As those words came out of his mouth, every one around gasped, (Of **

**course Sissy was fuming) and Yumi was in such shock, she couldn't speak.**

**I will try and get up the next chapter to let you all know what has **

**happened. **


End file.
